Their Fairytale
by Pen Sil
Summary: AU. She was a princess forced into exile because someone wanted revenge on her parents. But what she expected to be several years of loneliness turned out as a meeting with someone she will never be able to leave again. NaLu.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: Once Upon A Time**

* * *

A neutral country of 17 million people. It is a world of magic and everything that comes with it. Not only is it bought and sold every day, integrated in people's lives, but it is in the nature in a way that you might never have seen it before.

In Fiore not only humans lived. But fairies, exceeds (cat-like beings usually accompanying humans), dragons and many other creatures lived. And this is where our little story session takes off. Okay… not _exactly _here but it does involve a dragon or two.

In this kingdom two children were cursed. Both by the same person. One lost his only parent, his father, when he was but a few years old and spent the rest of his childhood alone, in a large castle in a place mostly unknown to humans. The other was cursed because her parents had offended the curser. The curser threatened that when the girl was old enough he would come and take her away, and that they would not be able to hide her anywhere. He would find her.

So when the girl was almost sixteen her parents told her what was to happen. They had found an abandoned castle that no one knew of and they hoped that she was safe there. She doubted their decision but did as she was told in any case.

And this is where our story starts.

* * *

This all started when I started getting into Fairy Tail again. I started noticing how many fairytale references you can find in both FT and Rave Master, and I though "why not make a REAL fairytale to our two mains?" and so I started working. As you all can see it has a pretty normal plot and I wanted to keep the whole story under 6k - didn't happen, and when I passed 7k i decided to turn it into a multi chaptered story.

Not everything is explained in the story so if you have any questions just ask, 'cause not everything will be answered in the story as I didn't want it to get TOO detailed. The chapters all have different lenght but all are over 1k and 2k. umm... oh yeah! There will be several references to the original story and you will meet characters from it (it IS a fanfic after all). Natsu also have a past that is a lot like the original story but keep in mind that this is an AUTHENTIC universe fic and though I used the characters it is not the same world.

I have already finished this, as you might have guessed and _**IT WILL BE UPLOADED EACH THURSDAY . **_

I'm looking forward to your reviews

- Pen


	2. And So It Begins

**Chapter 01: And so it begins**

**

* * *

**

The sun was slowly rising when they finally reached their destination. They were only two people in a small wagon filled with hay, a much better cover than one of the king's carriages. Looking up at the dark buildings, Lucy felt a chill run down her spine. She had to stay here for who knew how long?

It looked like a haunted place, and in this world, ghosts did tend to haunt places.

"It was once such a beautiful place, milady," the elder said, "but then the lord died and his son disappeared."

"How many years ago was this?"

The old man sighed. "I was your age," he said. "I'm probably the only one who still remembers. Will you be alright?"

She forced a smile. "Of course," and then she winked at him. "As long as you deliver my food each week."

He laughed his old laughter. "Then nothing should go wrong," he said as he helped her down. "Would you like me to help you inside?"

She hesitated as he handed her bag to her. "No, but thank you, Makarov," she said. "I'll see you in a week."

She waved bye to him before grabbing her bag with food and the one with her clothes and books and headed towards the entrance. The front door was sealed closed with boards, so she looked around, noticing that the old man and his horse had already left. A small door was standing open in a corner and she headed there. She had to lower her head to enter and as soon as she entered she found herself in the kitchen.

It was big and she could almost imagine the cooks and other servants moving around, ready to feed the lord and his men, but what was peculiar about the place was that it did not look deserted. Sure, it hadn't been used in a while, but it wasn't disappearing behind a layer of dust.

Leaving the two bags in the kitchen she exited into a hallway. There was no dust here either and the weird thing was that the long room seemed to illuminate itself. What was this weird place that her parents had sent her to?

Following the hall to the left she quickly found the main gate. She stopped for a moment, staring at it. Two stories high and four meters wide, made of dark oak, it seemed, and the hinges of some kind of black metal. It was probably for the best that it stayed closed, she decided.

Turning around she looked around in the large hall. Small tables were placed by the walls, with empty vases of porcelain, and four hallways sprung from here, one being the one she came from and two others on either side of a big stairwell.

Slowly she made her way up the stairwell, with each step making sure the tree could hold her. And it did, without even making a sound. "Amazing," she breathed.

"What's amazing?"

Her head moved so quickly it left pains in her neck. He was standing a good few feet away from the staircase and had obviously come from the corridor behind him. "W-who are you? What are you doing here?"

He crossed his arms. "I could ask you the same thing, young lady," he declared with an annoyed expression. He was wearing a red tunic and white trousers. His hair was salmon coloured, which was… a bit unusual but not unheard of, and his eyes were dark, so dark she could not see the colour. He looked as if he was but a year or two older than her.

"Excuse me, you're not that much older than me!"

He blinked for a moment, the seriousness and annoyance leaving his face completely. And then he started laughing. "Oh, I am old enough to call you 'young lady'," he declared. "But I might as well not, what's your name?"

She hesitated. "… Lucy."

"Lucy?" he considered her for a moment. "What are you doing in my castle, Lucy?"

She hesitated again. "I thought this castle was deserted," she said, "that no one had lived here in a generation because the lord had died and his son disappeared."

"It is true that my father died when I was young," he said. "But that is not something I wish to share with a stranger."

She couldn't help but glare in his direction. "Well, you're more a stranger to me, than I am to you," she said. "You know my name, but I don't know yours."

"That is true," he said. "But you have searched my castle; I do not know where you come from."

She sighed in frustration. "If I tell you why I am here, will you tell me –"

"It's Natsu," he said. "Now, come with me. There is a sitting room this way."

She hesitated again, but… if she had to stay here, she would have to get along with the lord of the castle. He seemed nice enough, but a bit weird as well.

He led her to a sitting room with a fireplace and two big armchairs that just screamed for her to curl up in. Once they sat, she explained to him why she was here, keeping no detail out. He considered her story in silence afterwards, and it took some time before he opened his mouth.

"Do you know who this… man is?"

She shook her head. "My parents do, though."

"Do you think he will be able to find you here?"

She shrugged. "If so, I guess I won't be safe from anything."

"You could always fight him."

Lucy shook her head at this. "It is not my role to fight," she declared with a sigh. "I am too weak for that."

"You're allowed to stay," he said, with a smile.

She found herself grinning for the first time in weeks. "Thank you, Natsu!"

* * *

He showed her around the castle that day, and gave her the bedroom beside his, so that she wouldn't feel too lonely. She spent the next few days cleaning her beddings and making sure that she could actually sleep in the room - a room that was actually dusty.

It is a big bed, bigger than the one she was used to, and she felt less at home. But she liked it here, Natsu was nice and warm hearted and she was happy that she didn't have to spend two years in solitude.

He showed her the garden and the library and she started a routine. He disappeared once in a while, but he was allowed to have his privacy. There was nowhere she wasn't allowed to go and she enjoyed her freedom.

When her first week was over she greeted Makarov with a smile that surprised the old man. He gave her the food she needed and she said goodbye to him once again. She promised Natsu not to mention anything about him to the old guy.

* * *

I hope you can accept the lenght of this chapter ;) It was cut in abit weird place and the next chapter will take off right after the last words. Thank you for all your encouraging words and I hope you enjoy this one.

Thanks to my beta who, though she hasn't watched the anime/read the manga has taken her time to edit my mistakes.

I hope to hear from some of you readers

- Pen


	3. Dragon

**Chapter 02: Dragon**

* * *

The rest of the autumn ran past her quickly and she suddenly realized that it was winter. She had never done well with winters and didn't do it here either. The castle in the capital was warm because of all the people running around inside it, but here it was cold even if Natsu did his best to keep it warm for her. They had to have wood for the whole winter so he couldn't just use it all up. He found all the blankets he could, but she was still freezing.

"I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-s-sorr-ry, Na-Na-tsu," she stuttered, her mouth unwilling to speak properly. "Fo-For worrying y-y-y-you."

He smiled, laughed and picked at the fire, trying to make it a bit larger. It didn't work and he sighed. He turned concerned eyes in her direction, and she could see a conflict raging inside his mind. They stared at each other for a moment until he seemed to make the decision and rose from the fireplace.

Gently he removed the blankets from around her, and for some reason she didn't protest. All that much. "Wh-wha-what are you doing? I – I – I'll freeze more like this."

"No, you won't," he sighed. "I know how we can do this."

She blinked for a moment and then relaxed. "Then why didn't you do it from the beginning?"

"Because now I have to explain something to you," he said, annoyance shining on his face. She sighed.

"I knew there were things you were not planning on telling me."

"I have to now," he said. "You're too curious to be able to live without knowing."

Finally he reached the last blanket and he gently lifted her from her chair and placed her in his lap as he sat down in his own chair. Gently he placed his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. She blushed and felt a bit humiliated because of the closeness, but he was warm, warmer than he should be and in an instant she was warm as well, as if a fire had been lit in her chest.

She relaxed against him and closed her eyes. She loved the warmth even though it felt unnatural. Thinking back to her first day here she realized that he still hadn't told her about himself. "Natsu," she mumbled, drowsiness slowly flooding her senses. "Why are you so unnaturally warm?"

He half laughed and half snorted. "I told you, you were too curious to leave it." She would have rolled her eyes if they had been open. "Open your eyes," he mumbled, as she felt him remove one of his hands from around her waist. When she did she saw that he had opened his palm. He took a deep breath and then a flame was suddenly dancing in it.

She watched, almost hypnotized as it moved gently in his palm. "The fire lives inside me," he told her in a gentle voice, before clenching his fist. "That's why I'm so warm."

Suddenly she felt much more awake. What did that mean? "Are you some kind of sorcerer?"

This he laughed at. "Relax," he said. "I'm not the one who cursed you, if that's what you're afraid of." She snorted, but did as she was told. She had been worried for a second, but Natsu wouldn't harm her… would he? No. "I'm not a sorcerer," he said. "I do have some magic, yes, but not the kind that uses spells."

"You're confusing me," she muttered. "You're not a sorcerer, but you can use magic… and without spells… that's not humanly possible."

"True."

He stayed silent for a few moments after that, letting her think it through herself. He had given her plenty of hints, she realized, and so she summed it up in her head. He said that he could something that wasn't possible for a human, he had on her first day in his castle admitted that he was much older than he looked, and he said that fire lived inside him…

_Fire…_

Dragon!

Why hadn't she realized? Why hadn't he –?

"Conclusion?"

She couldn't help herself. "Can you read my mind too?"

He snorted. "No," he said. "And that has always been a cheap trick in my book."

Lucy couldn't help but laugh at this. "I can understand why," she said and then she fell silent once more. "Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"You're not human, are you?"

"No…"

"Are you…" she took a deep breath and exhaled. "Are you a dragon?"

"Yes," and then he seemed to stop relaxing. His arms loosened and his body turned stiff as if he was afraid that she would run screaming from him.

But she just leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "Why are you in human form?"

"As I told you, my father died when I was young," he began to explain. "All dragons are born human, yeah, it's weird, but that's how it is. The first magic they learn is the one that can turn them into a dragon, their true form. But my father died before he could teach me, and so I did not learn it before I found a book on it in the library. I was fifteen by then, and I must admit that I like this form better."

While he had spoken he had relaxed, and she was happy to know that he trusted her with this. "Will I be freezing again as soon as you're not holding me anymore?" she whispered.

He hesitated for a moment. "Yes."

"Is there some way to keep me warm without sitting here until spring arrives?"

He hesitated again. "No."

"Liar."

His arms tightened for a moment. "Am not."

"Yes you are!" she said. "Don't go there, Natsu."

He snorted. "Fine," he said in a somewhat angry voice, "I'll tell you. There are two ways to keep you warm, other than being in contact with me at all times. One that I place some of my fire, magic within you, or two that you bear a dragon inside your little womb," he poked her stomach.

Trying not to squirm, she suddenly felt uncomfortable in his arms. There was nothing romantic between them, and yet, she should not be sitting in a man's arms unless he was her father, brother or husband. "What do you mean by placing some of your magic inside of me?"

He hesitated. "Dragons mate, Lucy, with one person for their whole life…"

Trying not to blush, she mumbled a small "oh."

They didn't talk at all during the rest of the night, and at some point she fell asleep in his arms. She woke up the next morning, still feeling warm, which was weird as she was lying in her bed. It was as if she could still feel his presence in her room and when she finally opened her eyes, she realized why. He had let small flames float in the air and kept her warm in that way.

As winter progressed she felt how her feelings for the dragon deepened. He helped her in many ways and kept her company each day. She learned much about him during those few months, more than she had the first few months she had been here, and she was thankful that he had opened up to her.

Natsu could be childish at times, could piss her off at other times and be as gentle with her as if she was of glass which was about to break. He always greeted her with a smile and an interesting discussion on something, he was a great companion and she came to wonder, at times, if she would ever be able to leave this lonely place again.

When spring came the snow disappeared quickly and she felt the air warm around her. She started planting in the garden and watched as her herbs, flowers and vegetables slowly grew. She also spent much time in the library, reading all the old texts. She noticed that he disappeared at times, but she figured that he had his own business to attend to.

And yet at time she almost couldn't keep her curiosity to herself. One night she woke to her door closing and she couldn't help but follow him. Slowly she grabbed her robe and padded after him on bare feet. The air was still a bit cold but she was not freezing anymore. She followed him up several staircases and finally entered the roof, where he was standing, waiting for her.

* * *

I am SO sorry this took so long! I finally looked up the problem that has made me unable to upload. Here it is. A bit fluffy in the beginning, though, but you'll live ;)

Thanks for reading, thanks for reviewing (please do so again) and thanks to my beta. Hopefully next chapter will be up early (tomorrow) as I'm going on a 3 days trip to Copenhagen with my school - no PC

- Pen


	4. The Threat from Outside

**Chapter 03: The Threat from Outside

* * *

**

His arms were crossed and he was smirking.

She felt her cheeks heat up and she avoided his gaze.

"Did I wake you?"

She looked up again, surprised by his tone. "I guess," she muttered. "I did not mean to pry," she added.

His smirk widened to a grin. "I knew you could not keep your curiosity to yourself for long," he said. "I'm just sorry I can't take you with me. The scales would hurt you."

She nodded. "It's okay," she said. "I'll go down again; I shouldn't be in your way."

She turned around and stated walking back down the stairs. She was tired and he probably did not want her in his way. But then he called her name and grabbed her hand, and she felt her heart skip a beat. She turned back to see him grinning. "You can stay," he said. "You should know by now that you are not in my way."

She felt his grin rub off on her and she nodded.

And that night she saw one of the most magnificent things in her life. As a dragon he was much larger than in human form. He nudged her before he took off, and she almost stumbled. He was beautiful, dark red and scaly with large bat-like wings. She could not understand why people hated and were frightened by these creatures.

"So why do you have a castle?" she asked him during the summer. "As a dragon you should be able to go anywhere you want. Why bind yourself to one place?"

He smiled and shifted as she started to pull weeds out of the ground. "We need somewhere to hide our treasures," he said.

She stared at him. "You must be joking. So it's _true_ that the dragons have a big treasure somewhere?"

He laughed. "It is true," he said. "I just haven't shown you where it is yet."

"Hmm," she said. "I'd like to see that at some point."

"You might," he laughed, and then rose, "Now. I think you have been sitting in that garden of yours for too long," he said and pulled her to her feet. She protested but he kept his grip on her hand and pulled her all the way through the garden, out into the yard and from there out of the gate she hadn't exited in almost a year.

Instead of following the road he pulled her straight into the wood, and from there she did know where.

Several hours later they stumbled out of there, laughing extremely hard. "I haven't had this much fun in years!" Lucy breathed.

"See? I told you that you needed to get out of that garden," he said, grinning, and then the laughter died and his nostrils flared. Quickly he pushed her inside the gate with a whispered remark to "hurry inside."

She did as she was told, her heart hammering in her chest. She hurried up the stairs and went to her room, trying to regain her breath. What had happened? Why had he suddenly –? She shook her head, trying to keep alarming thoughts from the surface of her mind, but she knew that he would not react in this way if something was not wrong. Sighing she hid her face in her hands.

She stayed like that until he came back. It didn't take long and she first noticed him when she felt his warm palm on her shoulder. He regarded her with serious eyes. "Luce," he said, "I'm sorry to say this, but you're gonna have to stay inside for a while."

"Why?"

He sighed and crossed his legs. "That man… the one who forced you to come here," he said. "He has the ability to read auras, souls. That's why he was so confident in being able to find you."

She hesitated, a thousand questions erupting in her head. "How do you know this?"

"Because he is the same man who killed my father," he admitted. "It was him outside the gate just now." An angry sound erupted from his throat.

She gently placed a hand on his. "If he is able to see people's souls, why hasn't he found me yet?"

"Because a dragon's soul grows when it is home," he explained. "At least, what sorcerers can see of it."

She frowned at this. "So, what you're saying is that your soul has been hiding mine?" He nodded and she sighed. "Natsu, this is a bit weird," she admitted. "Okay, it's very weird."

They sit in silence for a long while, looking at each other. Finally she sighed and locked eyes with him. "What do we do now?"

"Wait and see what happens."

* * *

Muahahahaha xD cliffhanger!

So here I am again, early as promised. Next week we'll be back on schedule, I promise!

This is a bit short but it fitted xD

I forgot to thank you guys for your patience with me while I did not know how to upload for a time. Also thanks to my beta xD she sure has patience with me.

- Pen


	5. Pleasant Days

**Chapter 04: Pleasant days**

* * *

And so they did. In the beginning, Lucy had a hard time concentrating on anything. She feared that whatever was lurking outside was just waiting to suddenly pull her away, and she knew that she really didn't have any way to ever return home, for he would see her soul and take her.

This thought pained her, for no matter how much she had come to care for Natsu, she missed her family, and she could not understand why that man was so intent on keeping her just because her parents had offended him.

Slowly the fear and pain dulled and the wonder subsided for other things, as Natsu made sure to keep her as busy and as happy as she could be in a place like this. He entertained her with his silliness, taught her to read an ancient language that she had never seen before and told her of great things, and not only of great things, but he told her stories of his youth, too. Stories from when he first ventured outside the castle. Far from here he once had friends; friends he fought alongside, friends he laughed with and friends he watched die. It had been a wonderful time, she could tell, but he missed them and he hadn't socialized since then.

But something else happened as well. As she started to relax and the painful emotions subsided, something else surfaced. Something that she had never experienced before started growing in her chest. It was a warm, happy emotion that strengthened all the time. Sometimes she got clumsy and stuttered, or felt stupid and confused, but at other times she was happy and didn't notice a care in the world. And it always had something to do with Natsu.

Shaking her head she focused on chopping the vegetables. Summer was almost over and the nights were becoming dark faster. Natsu was off somewhere and probably wouldn't be back until dinner. She remembered one of her first days in his castle, and his astonishment over how well she was able to cook.

"_I didn't think princesses could cook._"

"_Mother never liked that stereotype so she sent me to the servants so I could learn everything they did during the day_," she had told him. "_I like cooking._"

And he had happily noticed how well she _did_ cook. It was a giant compliment, for she had never been complimented on her food in the way he did: by eating it.

When she finished chopping she threw the vegetables into the dish and pushed it into the oven. Turning around to pick up her book, something caught her eye and she turned to the door that lead upstairs. For a moment she thought she had seen someone familiar, but… but nothing was there.

"What's wrong?"

Spinning to the other side of the kitchen she saw Natsu entering from the door leading to the yard. "Are you okay?"

"I thought I saw…" but then she trailed off and turned to find the rice. "Never mind. It's probably just from my staying inside all this time." She had to go through several cupboards before she found it. Busying herself she moved around the kitchen to find a pot. "So what were you doing outside?"

"Grabbing strawberries."

She stopped and stared at him. He was grinning and holding up the perfect berries. "The ones you planted and took care of," he said, sounding somewhat proud. "I made sure the birds stayed away from them. Look, they're perfect!"

Grabbing them from his hands she placed one in her mouth and started chewing. _Delicious._"They're great," she exclaimed and started chewing on her second, much to the dragon's dismay.

"Oi! Don't eat them without me!"

Forcing down a giggle at how childish that sounded (normally people would scold her and tell her to eat dinner first) she grabbed another one. It was fun teasing him. "But it was I who planted them, and took care of them, right?"

He nodded, his eyes suddenly intense.

She faltered for a moment. "So-So basically," she took a deep breath and actually had to force the grin – though when it finally surfaced it wasn't forced. "I'm the one who has a right to eat them."

"But," he said, his voice a little hoarse, "it was my garden you planted them in, I who took care of them when you couldn't _and_ they were my seeds."

He was suddenly a bit too close for comfort, staring down at her with his hands in his pockets. "So maybe we should share," he mumbled. But he wasn't looking at the strawberries, or her eyes. Somewhere… beneath…

And suddenly he was kissing her, which would have scandalized her had she been home, and she had to admit that it was a shock. She had definitely not expected this. But it was…

_Warm…_

"Ha!" he was triumphant, as he waved the strawberries in front of her eyes. "Thank you very much!"

She blinked for a moment… what had just happened? Her whole body was tingling with something pleasant. Warmth. She looked down at her hands and then back up at the dragon. She was sure she had been holding those strawberries a minute ago.

"Natsu," she said in a threatening voice. "Give those back!"

"No way!" he said as he swallowed his third strawberry. "You wouldn't share so I'm not going to either!"

She glared angrily at her companion as he danced around the kitchen eating the strawberries, huffed and turned back to her pot, filled it with rice and water and started heating it on the stove.

Why had he…? Did he even see it the same way as her?

"Here."

He was standing beside her, handing her a small white bowl with sugar-coated strawberries. When she turned to look at him, his facial expression was gentle.

"Thanks."

"I'm the one who should be thanking you."

That night she realized what it was that had been growing in her chest. The warmth, the happiness and the confusion. I could only be one thing, right? She touched her lips for a moment.

Why had he kissed her?

* * *

For some reason, some weird reason, she really wasn't bothered that much about what had happened in the kitchen. Maybe it was because she couldn't ignore it, mixed with the fact that Natsu acted as if nothing out of the norm had happened. Life went on as it had and so did the summer.

On the day the leaves started to fall, Natsu woke her up early in the morning. It was weird, he looked so serious and she was worried in a second.

"What's wrong?"

A gentle smile formed on his lips and gave her hand a tiny squeeze. There was something in his eyes just then… "There's something I want to show you."

Yawning she rubbed her eye with her free hand. "Wha –? This early in the morning?"

The gentle smile was replaced by his usual grin. "Yeah! Come on!"

And with that he pulled her out of bed, in spite of her protests, out of her room and down the hallway. "Na-Natsu!" she stuttered. "This is highly inappropriate! I'm not even wearing my –"

"You're covered, it's fine," he snorted. "You know, already, that I don't think that all that clothing is needed."

"But-but – isn't it different when it's the clothes I sleep in?"

"Nope," he stopped and looked back at her. "Now come on!" he added as he opened a very old looking door. "And smile."

Sighing she followed him into the darkness.

She heard the door click shut behind her and a moment later the stairs, which apparently was all that there really was behind this door, were lit by a flame that had come to life in Natsu's hand.

Her throat ran dry, for suddenly she knew where they were going. Something twisted in her stomach and she tried to control her suddenly racing heart.

It took them a while to get to the bottom and for some reason he had grown quiet and she didn't know what to say, so there was silence all the way down. Several times she stumbled but as he was still holding her hand it didn't have much of an effect and he saved her each time.

When they finally reached the bottom of the stairs they were met with yet another door. Natsu opened this one too. "After you," he said as he lifted the hand with the small flame and it flew into the room.

Slowly entering after it, she gasped as the flame suddenly expanded and the room was lit. Small flames lit the torches around the large room and she could see as clearly as outside. The walls and ceiling seemed to be covered in some light blue crystal (or was it diamond?) and the floor was covered in large mountains of golden coins and closed chests stood on and beside them. Once in a while she seemed to notice a precious stone, but there was so much to see that she did not notice it much.

"Dad left me a detailed description of how to find it. The door doesn't exist unless you know how to find it," he explained. "He also left me a very long list of where things are and what they are used to. I spent several days down here when I first found it."

"Wow…" she muttered. His hand landed on the small of her back, and she almost jumped, but he just pushed her completely inside the room. Afterwards he turned and closed the door.

A chill ran up her spine as she looked around the chamber. Not even her father had this much money. It was incredible that this man, who lived in almost complete solitude, did.

He motioned for her to follow and she did, almost afraid that she would get lost if she did not keep close. "Dragons are much older than humans," he explained as they went. "They also live much longer lives, as you already know. Before humans started to evolve into what you are today, dragons roamed more freely. They didn't need their castles, as you will notice they do now, but as you did start to evolve we build our castles on top of our lairs to keep you from finding them easily."

She nodded, paying attention to a part of history that she had not heard before.

"Hmm… it should be around here," he muttered, as they reached the other end, or at least one wall, she had been paying attention to what he had said and not to her surroundings.

Natsu let one of his hands glide over the crystal wall for a moment, then, "here!" he pressed at a certain point and a small hole opened. Bending his knees he reached into the hole and withdrew a small golden chest.

Small dragons draped its sides, as if to protect what was inside.

Natsu turned and slid down the wall, motioning for her to do the same. "I've been thinking about this for a while," he admitted clutching the chest tightly in his hands. "There's a very special story behind this necklace, but mostly - right now - I believe that its trace and ancient protective spells are something that will come in handy in a few months."

"You're afraid that he will find me?"

"Yes," he sighed. "But I don't know how and I'm sure I won't be able to prevent it."

His words sent another chill down her spine. "What will he do to me?" she asked in a weak voice.

"Probably nothing," he admitted. "His main target is revenge on your parents. But they..." he hesitated, and then sighed in frustration. "I've become too attached to your company," he finally admitted. "And I won't let some old sorcerer force you into a life you would hate."

Slowly she reached out and took his hand. It had been meant as a comfort to a lonely friend but it resulted in a bit more than she had expected. He gave a strangled noise, turned and pulled her into a tight embrace. She felt her face heat up and thanked the gods that he could not see this. "Please accept it," he said. "If something was to happen..." he stopped himself and she knew she wasn't the only one who didn't know how to finish that sentence.

"It's okay, Natsu," she whispered. "I never planned to refuse it in the first place. Whatever you offer me I'll accept."

"I'm not sure you mean that," he whispered. For a moment they sat there and she realised that she was clutching her shirt. Then he gently pushed her away and grabbed the chest.

He tapped it once with his right hand and it opened on its own revealing a long blue-ish silver dragon that bit its own tail. The eyes were much darker, a great blue, that didn't quite look like a sapphire, but it was the closest she could get to a comparison. He tapped it once and the colour shifted from blue to red, then he lifted it and the small mouth opened.

Closing her eyes she felt him place it around her neck. As she looked down she saw that the dragon had bit into its tail once again. Suddenly she felt at ease, relaxed and warm, in a way she hadn't for a long time and she felt a need to smile. "Thank you, Natsu."

* * *

Huh... I had completely forgotten how fluffy this chapter was until my beta comented on it: "Cuuuuuute!"

Anyways xD from the next chapter there'll be more action and a bit less fluff I'm afraid

Thanks for the reviews xD

- Pen


	6. Motion

**Chapter 05: Motion**

* * *

The weeks seemed to run by easily from then on. Nothing happened and she almost forgot about her worries. Natsu made sure to keep her occupied and happy and, though she knew it was to make her forget about what was to come, she still enjoyed her time with him.

Life was great for a time, and when winter came she wasn't freezing. It was as if she had somehow acquired an inner warmth that made sure she was never cold. It was awesome, but she had a feeling that Natsu had done something to help her. She just couldn't figure out what.

As everything was engulfed by snow on the outside they stayed inside and spent most of their days cuddled up in a big comfy armchair each, with a book, although Natsu tended to be studying old texts, translating and copying them. He didn't _seem_ to be much of a reader and it seemed more like he did it out of duty than pleasure.

It was the winter storms that set things into motion. Her food was unable to arrive for several weeks and even though Natsu seemed quite capable of keeping the cupboards filled, that was not something that would have been had she been alone. This was probably the reason she noticed a small party of riders coming into the yard. They were wearing her father's colours.

"Natsu!"

After spending time with Natsu for so many months Lucy knew that he had heard her. And in a moment she heard her door open. "What's wrong?"

"We have company," she pointed out the window. "They're from my father's personal guard. They're mages and knights and I don't think they would like to discover you here."

"Rules of society?"

She nodded. "Which you know," she turned away from the window. "I don't want you to get into trouble. And I know that it's rude but could you please hide while they are here?"

"And if they have come to bring you home?"

She hesitated. What if that was the case? Then she might never be able to see him again. "Then it is my king's orders," she muttered. "I can do nothing about it." His dark eyes saddened and she felt a need to add something. "Natsu… It's not that I want to leave. It's just that I would have no other choice."

He sighed. "I know," he said quietly. "I'll be in the chamber."

She nodded knowing exactly what he meant.

He hesitated for a moment, staring into her eyes, and then he clenched his jaw and turned.

She had a sudden need to call him back, to say something. Seeing him leave like that, knowing that she might not see him again was a horrible feeling. It hurt in her chest and she felt her throat close. What could she do?

"Natsu?"

He stopped in the door, looking back at her. Waiting.

"If they are here to get me, if everything has settled down then… would it be alright if I came back at some point?"

A grin spread across his face. "Sure."

His smile rubbed off and she watched as he exited and hurried down the hall. Then she turned back to her window to watch the men she had known all her life dismount with a feeling of dread for the first time.

These people were not normal, and, according to her knowledge, some were not even human, but she would never know as they were the _king_'s personal guard. It was only the king who knew.

Straightening her back and lifting her chin she moved back into the role of the king's eldest child. She turned on her heel and headed out the door, down the corridor and entered the hall where she waited for them in a corner where they could not see her.

There she waited until they entered, and when they did she hurried down the stairs. Immediately their eyes widened and they bowed down, showing her the respect she deserved. The only one who did not do this was the second in command, Loki. One of her best friends. He only bowed his head, relief showing on his face.

"Your Highness," the others rose, and it was the first who spoke. He was tall and blonde and had a scar beneath his left eye. She had never really liked General Lucia. Even _if _he was her cousin. "His Majesty was worried you might have starved during the snowstorm."

Her jaw clenched. She should have known that that would bring trouble. "As you can see, I have not," she told him. "Was there anything else?"

The general's eyes hardened and her insides ran cold. "Yes, dear cousin," he drawled. "Your honoured father has received news that the sorcerer who has been searching for you has died. You are to return home immediately."

Her anger rose. "This was no business of yours, Lucia," she said in a stern voice. "How do you know of this? How do you dare speak of this in front of others?"

He snorted. "You have been living in solitude for too long, dear cousin," he told her. "That information was leaked several months ago."

She stared at him for a moment. "How do we know he is dead? Have you found the body?"

"Do you doubt my word?"

"You might as well be someone he has sent to lure me out."

"Your highnesses," Loki spoke his deep steady voice breaking their small argument. "I beg you to leave your disagreements for later. Milady," he turned to Lucy, "what the general says is true. We have his body in custody and you are expected to come home."

Pain tugged at her chest. So he had been right…

"So that is why you are all here?"

All fourteen nodded in unison.

"Then I shall have to gather my things," she declared. "Loki, would you accompany me upstairs and help me in doing so?"

"I am sure Aries would meet your expectations –"

"Then both of you," she insisted, knowing very well that she had interrupted him. "I need someone to carry my books."

The mage raised an eyebrow but nodded none the less. "Please do not wander," she warned the other knights. "Some of the rooms and corridors are unstable and dangerous." _Lie_, but she needed her time.

They nodded, and she turned, hurrying up the stairs with the two right behind her. She led them into her room and told them to sit. When they did she started pacing. What could she do? Should she tell Natsu? Would she dare to risk it? No.

"I'm sorry but what is wrong, Princess?" Aries asked, her timid voice cutting through Lucy's thoughts like a warm knife through butter. "You seem distressed."

Lucy hesitated. "I can trust you two, right?"

"Of course," Loki immediately replied.

She shook her head. "That's not what I mean," she sighed, "I mean, can I trust you not to tell anyone what I wish to tell you - not even if my father asked you to tell him?"

The two exchanged a look, and then nodded. "You have our trust, we won't reveal anything," Loki said.

"Okay," she sighed, and started pacing again. "I have not been alone here…" that did not give much of a reaction. "When I first came here there was another person who lived here. The person who owns this castle."

"What?" Loki was suddenly leaning forward in attention.

Aries was holding a hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry," she muttered. "But where is this person now?"

"Hiding," Lucy admitted. "I didn't want Lucia to associate with him."

"Him?" Loki was standing. Clearly outraged. "Your highness -!"

She motioned for him to be quiet, and sit down once again. "He hasn't touched me and he has very high regards for my honour. There is no reason to fear for my wellbeing, Loki." He nodded but didn't look convinced. "There is more. But there is no reason to tell you everything. Not now. We don't have time."

She inhaled deeply. "I don't trust Lucia," she admitted. "I never have. I don't trust what he says about that sorcerer. There is more to this than just a simple human who wants revenge. I have learned as much since I got here."

"Then what is it you want to ask of us, Princess?" Aries required knowing.

"If anything happens to me," she said, "you will easily find him here. Tell him what has happened and there will actually be a chance of finding me."

"Do you have no faith in us?" Loki was angry. He had clenched his fists.

Lucy sighed and put a hand on his shoulder. His head automatically bowed in respect. "I have the utmost faith in you, Loki," she said. "You are my most trusted friend. But that man, that sorcerer, does not just die. He has lived for more than a hundred years. I am not that lucky, and no one without a trace on me will be able to find me."

"And this person… does he have that?"

She nodded and pointed to her necklace. "Please," she begged him and knelt.

Aries gasped. A princess did not kneel in front of anyone but her husband or her king.

Lucy gently lifted his chin so he was looking at her. "Please, Loki," she whispered. "If anything happens… come back here."

He held her gaze, something considered very rude, for a moment. "Okay," he agreed.

Lucy turned to Aries. "And you, friend? Will you make sure he does as he has promised?"

The young woman sent the mage a fond look, and then she turned her gaze back to the princess. "Yes. I promise."

A smile graced Lucy's lips. "Thank you," she breathed. "Now. We have to hurry and gather my things."

They left not long after, and as they did, Lucy halted, looking back at the lonely buildings, covered in snow, with their dark windows standing out in stark contrast. Everything looked old and abandoned. To think that she had had such warm and colourful hours here…

At that moment, she swore to come back. She swore to make this place blossom again. Not only the castle itself, but the life here. He should not be lonely anymore. He should not be allowed to live alone, and even if she had to force her way into the castle she would make sure that did not happen. She would come back.

* * *

I'm SORRY this did not get uploaded on time!

I've been doing a project during the last three days and I've been completely focusing on finishing by the deadline, which is why this came too late.

thanks for your reviews and thanks to my beta. I hope you enjoy this

- Pen


	7. Deceit

**Chapter 06: Deceit.**

* * *

It didn't take long before her prediction came true. She did not know how it happened. She did not know how he made it possible, but suddenly one morning when she woke up in their camp he was the only one who was left.

She was confused but he explained that they had received some urgent news and had to travel immediately to one of the nearest seaport. He did not give a reason and she felt too sleep-drugged to even ask. It was also the feeling of still being asleep that made sure she did not notice that they were going the wrong way until it was too late.

That evening they turned down an overgrown road and the necklace around her neck suddenly overheated. It hurt but she was immediately awake, like she hadn't been all day.

"Where are we?" she exclaimed and he looked back at her in surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"This isn't the right way," she said, looking around. "This is nowhere _near_ Fiore Keep. And we should have been home by noon."

He turned his horse in her direction and she immediately stopped her own. Ready to flee. Where were Loki and the others?

He muttered something to himself, and she snapped at him, requiring to know what he was saying and he met her eyes. Her blood ran cold. "I said," he said, impatiently, "that I will have to remove whatever protection he has put on you later."

Then his palm touched her forehead and everything turned black.

* * *

Cold water hit her and she was awake, gasping for breath in a second. Her body was stiff and she was hurting all over. It didn't help that she was now drenched to the bone and freezing in a way she had not been freezing all winter.

No… she wasn't freezing… she was still warm… but she could _feel _the cold.

Slowly sitting up she blinked and her eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness. She was in a cell. How she knew she could not tell, for she had never seen one before. Although the obvious lack of comfortable furniture and light, and the bars gave her clear hints.

On the other side stood her cousin. He was smiling victoriously. "Good, you're awake," he said. "That makes things so much easier."

"W-What?" she asked, completely confused. "Lucia? Where am I?"

"In my castle," he told her. "You have no authority here. Now listen."

She nodded, knowing that she had no other option. And maybe… he would tell her some things she needed to know. "I do not want anything from you," he told her. "Only that you do not cause trouble. What I want is to see your parents – or rather, your father, as your mother died years ago – suffer. Your father will do so by believing that you have been taken away by that oh so powerful sorcerer who cursed your soul so many years ago."

"What was that curse anyway?"

"That does not concern you. If you do as I tell you, you will be placed in a better cell." He started to leave.

"Wait!" He stopped. "Is that all there is to my life from now on? A cell?"

"And food." And then he was gone.

She cursed, and pulled off her jacket. The necklace was still warmer than it should be. The air was cold but she wasn't freezing. She wondered if anyone was even questioning Lucia, if Loki had noticed what had happened.

"You are oozing of dragon magic," an old dry voice said.

She jumped and turned around herself. "Who's there?"

"Be not afraid, child," the old voice answered. "I am in the cell to the right side of yours. There is a wall between us, but I can tell even from here."

She sighed. "Who are you?"

"A friend?"

"Possibly," she muttered. "What are you doing here?"

"The same as you," he said. "But I doubt he will be using us for the same things. Who are you? Why are you wearing an en'you?"

"En'you?"

"The necklace."

"It was given to me," she muttered. "As a mean of protection. A way to find me if I was ever taken by the man who has promised to take me from my birth."

There was silence for a long moment. "He did not tell you what it is?"

"…no?"

The old man sighed. "Then it is not in my place to do so. Who gave it to you?"

"A young-" she hesitated. "No… a man named Natsu."

There was a sharp intake of air and she immediately knew who it was. Hurrying over to the wall she let her palms rest on the bricks. "Are you Igneel? Are you his father? The one that was taken by Lucia hundred years ago?"

There was a long silence, only broken by her breathing. "Hundred years? Has it really been that long?" He coughed. "Did you know that a dragon lives for about thousand years? He is still young… and strong. Lucia, as you call this cursed sorcerer, does not have the power to kill or enslave a dragon of that age."

"So if Natsu found us he would be able to deal with Lucia?"

"No. There are many things that my son has not learned, as he should have learned. Things that I should have taught him."

"But… but… he has taught himself loads of things!" she exclaimed. "He can turn into a dragon! He can control the fire –"

"Do you really think that is all a dragon can, child?" His voice was patient. "A dragon controls the weather, the tides of the rivers and was once praised for these things. The humans begged us to bless their fields and crops. He has still much to learn."

"Oh…" she muttered and sank down on her knees. Hope had deserted her. "But… what if I got you out? Would you be able to teach him?"

The old man laughed then. "You have a fire in you," he told her. "The en'you does not accept everyone. What is your name, Girl?"

"Lucy Heartfilia."

* * *

Well xD you should be thanking my beta for reminding me of this - I had completely sweat it out yesterday (I usually send my documents to her wednesday and upload thursday) damn projects - but at least I finished on time xD

I hope you enjoyed this. Thanks for the reviews, I'm sorry the last chapter was so sad I hadn't realized. And thanks to my beta.

I hope to hear your oppinion on this :)

Until next time

- Pen


	8. Shot

**Chapter 07: Shot**

* * *

For the next few days, the only things she experienced were dinner and the cold air, and, yet, she did not feel cold. She blamed it on the necklace, but she could not be sure.

The only things she did were eat, sleep and converse with Igneel once in a while. He didn't tell her much, but she knew that he knew more about what was going on in the castle above than she did for he was taken away every day by two big men. Every night he came back looking weaker than the day before.

It worried her because Natsu had thought that his father was dead, but she had met the great dragon and she wanted them to meet. If he died here, that would not happen.

For five days that was her life. She had already decided that she would get out of there and that she was going to do it before anyone had time to rescue her. She was not a damsel in distress.

"Igneel?"

It took time before he responded. "What is it, child?"

"Have you ever tried to break out?"

"My bars are protected against my powers."

She hesitated for a moment. Was it worth a try? They had to do it the first time or Lucia would separate them, and she could not leave the dragon. "What if we worked together? I don't… I don't have a lot of magical power but I think that what I do have is just what we need."

He was silent for a moment. "You are very weak, magically," he admitted. "I did not even realize you had any before you told me. But… it's holder magic…?"

"Yes," she responded. "Key magic. If I have a key I can do anything with it."

"But you don't?"

"Don't worry," she said. "I'll get one. And this is where you come in."

Afterwards she asked him if he could still control fire. It didn't have to be powerful, just enough to surprise and keep the guards occupied. He could do that. Afterwards they'd have to get one of the keys on their belts, it didn't matter which one, and she would handle the rest.

They didn't have much time to prepare. Lucy decided to leave her jacket as it was still wet and it would only slow her down. Her boots had somehow dried and that was a bit of a comfort. Who would want to walk around outside without shoes in this weather?

They decided to wait until Igneel came back from whatever he was doing (he still wouldn't tell her) and, though it was a risk when he was as weak as he was from the unknown activity, he said that Lucia would not be paying as much attention to their escape if he did not have to wait for the old dragon.

So Lucy spent several hours on worrying. Much could go wrong and if Igneel was too exhausted. She didn't know if she would be able to carry him.

It got worse, for it took longer than usual for them to get him back, and they had to carry him too. This was not good. Panic opened a cold fist and grabbed her heart. They had not decided on a signal that would call the thing off. What if Lucia fussed over his … whatever he used Igneel for? What if Igneel tried to take action and –? No… he wasn't that stupid, he wouldn't take action if he knew he was too weak to go through with it.

But she had absolutely no need to worry because the guards' complaints told her exactly how he had planned it:

"Stupid old geezer," one of the guards said as they walked past her cell. "Why suddenly collapse like that?"

"Well… Lord Lucia is using him quite frequently," the other one said. The dragon's head lifted a tiny bit and he caught her eyes. In the last second she noticed what he was doing and caught the key. Somehow he had managed to get the keys without them noticing and she knew he wanted her to wait until they had gone. "It's probably because he's getting old."

"Probably."

They came and went, and finally Lucy could breathe evenly. For now.

She looked down at the key in her hand and sighed. It was gray and old and would probably have a mind of its own, but she could use it. Slowly she clenched her hand around the small piece of metal and closed her eyes, quickly asking it to allow her to use it. It obliged grudgingly, reminding her of Aquarius.

She turned to the bars and let the key touch one of them. It disappeared. Walking through she looked down the hallway. No one. _Good._

After freeing Igneel, which also went quite well, she let him lead the way and though he was old and tired he walked quite quickly. They snuck past the guardroom very successfully and up a staircase. After that they went down to the left and he stopped in front of a small door. "This leads to the kitchen," he whispered. "The kitchen has a door that leads directly out of the castle."

"Okay," she whispered. "Then let's go."

He opened the door and snuck a peek inside and heaved a sigh in relief. "No one is here," he told her and opened the door completely. "Let's hurry."

Moving through the kitchen she noticed the smell of cooking food. Wherever the staff were, they couldn't be far away. She didn't like it, didn't like it at all. She had grown up sitting beside the cook, watching the servants. They didn't just leave the kitchen. Not unless the master of the castle told them to.

"Stop," she hissed. "Igneel, stop!"

"I know that something is wrong, child," he half-growled. "But we have to keep moving."

She bit her lip and looked back at the door. It was still open. But they had already passed the point of no return. If this was happening, then he knew that they were out of their cells. The question was, why wasn't he stopping them?

She turned back and nodded. It was best that they took the chance and hurried on. They exited and the door closed behind them. This was the first thing that happened that should have probably made her turn around.

They had entered a small rose garden. It was almost impossible to see in the dark but he somehow managed guide her directly to a small door in the gate. Fumbling with the handle neither saw it coming, but she heard it.

… The sound of something moving quickly through the air…

… The sound of clothes tearing…

… The muffled cry of pain…

…and suddenly the old dragon was sinking to his knees. "Igneel?"

"Hurry-" He was starting to cough. Several lights lit over them in the darkness. "Child. He does not need me anymore. Leave while you – have a – chance."

She stood frozen from shock. What should she do? She couldn't leave him here!

"No." Her voice was surprisingly steady compared to her inner state. "I'm not leaving you."

And with that, she touched him with the key and made sure that the gravity around him was not giving too much pressure so she could carry him.

Pulling his arm over her shoulder she touched the door with the key and it evaporated. She hurried through and was suddenly standing in mud all the way up to her knees. It would be hard to wade through it. And why was it even moist at this time of year?

"Probably another trick of that mage's," she muttered to herself. "I'm sorry I can't heal you," she told the dragon. "I know it hurts, but I can't do anything else."

He did not answer and her worry grew. "Hey! Don't pass out!"

"You should have left me, child," he whispered. "He would have let me die, and he would not have been able to track you as well without me."

"He would," she insisted. "And why does he not need you? What has he been using you for?"

The great dragon coughed and stayed silent for a time. Lucy decided that whatever he had to say could wait until they had reached a safe destination. Wherever that might be. She concentrated on moving through the mud, which was hard and took almost all of her energy. It was as if a stream was moving in the opposite direction and she had a hard time moving against it.

"He has been stealing dragon energy for centuries," Igneel's voice was only just a faint whisper and she almost couldn't hear him. "That was why he took me. This is why he has survived for so long. It is also the reason as to why he does not kill you, my dear."

"What? But I am not a dragon!"

"No, but my son is," he said. "And he has spent one and a half years with you. I am sure that, with the way your society moves, he is convinced that you are already bearing a new heir to our gold."

"What?" she exclaimed, maybe a little too loudly. "I know he is supposed to be my cousin and that he dislikes me very much but surely he cannot believe that Natsu would –"

"The necklace is more than enough proof."

She almost stopped. Natsu's voice was suddenly echoing in her head.

_Dragons mate, Lucy, with one person for their whole life…_

"Would he do that without me knowing?"

"You told me, yourself, that he did it to protect you," Igneel said, and his wheezing breath almost died for a moment. "It is only the first part of the process and you can easily get out of it but… you already seem to-" a coughing fit cut him off.

"I do love him," she whispered.

"Wait for everything to settle down before making a decision," he advised her. "I don't know if it helps but I believe my son has chosen well."

She sighed. "I doubt it has anything to do with him choosing," she muttered. "Had Lucia not done this to you, or decided to take revenge on my parents then we would have probably never met."

He gave a snort-y laugh. "Don't be so sure of that, child," he warned her. "Fate moves in mysterious ways, there is a high probability that you would have still met."

* * *

"Lucy?"

She almost jumped and was ready to flee. They had reached the edge of the forest and she had been walking in her own thoughts, only focusing on the movements of her legs and the conversation she had had with Igneel not too long ago. Every so often she had made sure that he was still responding to her, but other than that there had been silence.

She looked up and met Natsu's eyes. Relief flooded her system and her knees weakened. "Natsu?" her sight was blurry with tears. Was it really him? Had the trace really led him here? Yes. Of course it had to be him! He was here. Now everything would be okay.

Her strength faded and she fell forward with the old dragon still resting half way over her shoulder. Warm hands steadied her and she heard him talk to her.

"How did you get away? Loki asked. "Who is this old guy?"

She didn't have the energy to respond. The next to speak was Natsu.

"Oh well. You can explain later. Let's get out of here."

* * *

Well... there you go another one. I'm a bit uncertain about this one... was it described alright? I'm not that good with action and had some problems with it, but ... it turned out okay? right

I hope you enjoyed this

Thanks for your reviews and to my beta

- Pen


	9. A Moment to Breathe

**Chapter 08: A Second to Breathe**

* * *

She wasn't sure where she was. She had been moving in and out of reality for a while now. She didn't know which was which, but she knew that one was cold and dark and the other was just as tormenting. She had to choose between something. She had to see something. There was still an important piece missing. Something… something…

Why did Natsu take so long…? Four days was a long time.

Why did… why wasn't Igneel needed anymore?

A warm hand was placed on her forehead and someone mumbled something about a fever. She was cold and warm at the same time and she couldn't seem to wake completely.

"It's not a fever," someone else said, or, rather, snapped. "And don't touch her, stupid lion!"

"Don't talk to me like that, dragon!" It was Loki. "And don't call me that! I haven't heard that title in almost hundred years!"

Natsu and Loki were fighting. Why? And why were they so familiar with each other?

Sunlight reached her and she finally seemed to be able to open her eyes. Loki was sitting beside her on her right. His golden locks were easy to recognize, though they seemed more pointy than usual. She couldn't see Natsu, though she knew he was there.

"Lo – ki?"

His attention was on her immediately. "Princess! How are you feeling?"

Slowly she sat up, her head was pounding. She had used her magic for too long. "Where's my key?"

He handed it to her, already knowing what she needed it for. She hadn't removed the magic on Igneel yet. It should have drained her completely until someone else had removed it, but for some reason it hadn't. Another question to be answered.

She was on her feet before she had completely grabbed the key and was looking around before she even realized that the world was moving in a way it shouldn't.

Warm hands grabbed her wrists from behind and she felt a warm breath caress the side of her chin. "Whoa. Easy, Luce –" there was a weird sound from Loki "- you've just woken up."

"Natsu! Where's your –" she stopped herself. "I need to nullify my spell."

He didn't let go immediately but turned her so she was facing her old companion. He wasn't awake and she felt her heart sink. "Is he…?"

"He's alive," he told her his hands falling away. "But, Lucy, who is he?"

Grabbing his hand, she mentioned for him to sit in front of the old dragon. She did the same and gently touched Igneel's forehead with her key. "Has anyone treated his wounds?"

"Yes, Aries," Loki answered. "She's standing guard; I'll go keep her company."

With that, the mage rose and left them. It wasn't in his interest to be witness to his princess being too intimate with a man that was not her husband, even _if _they were only holding hands.

"Natsu," she sighed. "This man… he's your father."

His hand tightened around hers to the point that it hurt. It was the only response she got for a while. Finally she looked up at him. "I'm not lying," she whispered.

His dark eyes widened and he looked down at her. "Lucy, that's not –! I'm not –!" He took a deep breath and looked back at his father. "I've lived for almost a century and all this time I've believed that he wasn't out there."

She gave his hand a tiny squeeze. "There was a reason why I was so intent on getting him here," she told him. "I wanted you guys to meet."

There was a coughing sound and Igneel opened his eyes. "Why am I still alive?" he muttered.

"Lucy bore you all the way here," Natsu explained. "And Aries, another of Lucy's protectors, took care of your wounds."

The old dragon closed his eyes again. "It's good to know that you have friends," he said. "Then I won't have to worry so much."

Natsu stiffened. Lucy watched him open and close his mouth several times. "Natsu," she said. "Don't sit there, gaping at your own dad. It's rude."

His mouth immediately closed. The old man chuckled. "You've grown up into a fine young man," he said. "And you have chosen well."

"Dad, I –"

Igneel shook his head. "Not now," he said. "I need my rest. We don't have much time – Lucia won't give us much time. Let me rest for now and then we'll talk. I have much to teach you if you are to be saved."

The princess and dragon exchanged looks. "Igneel, what do you mean? Save Natsu?"

"Why do you think he does not need me anymore? Why do you think he needs you?"

And suddenly the last piece of the puzzle shaped itself and fell into place. He needed Natsu! Natsu was young and powerful, he had enough fuel to power Lucia for several centuries, and Lucia kept her alive so that Natsu would not fight him. She would be the ropes to bind him.

… And if Lucia also believed that she was already pregnant with a dragon that would be another reason why he would want her – as Plan B.

"Lucy? Dad? What are you guys talking about?"

Immediately she rose, and found that she had her excellent balance back. "Natsu," she said. "Come. I'll… explain it to you. Leave your father for now. I have to ask Loki about something as well." He didn't budge, was just looking back and forth between his father and Lucy. Finally she offered him her hand. "Please come with me, Natsu."

And that seemed to be the magic words, for he took her hand and pulled himself up. He didn't let go after that.

"What happened?"

Loki looked confused for a moment. Then. "Oh! Well… Lucia was standing guard and he explained that someone had snuck up on him and knocked him out. When we woke the next morning –"

"Wait!" she stopped him. "How could –? Lucia was _with_ you guys?"

Loki and Aries both nodded.

"But that's impossible," she exclaimed. "Lucia was the one who brought me –" she stopped herself. "Lucia is the one behind it all."

"How could he be in two places all at once?" Aries questioned.

"Thought projection," Loki said.

"Of course," Natsu said. "Jellal Fernandes used that to deceive the king hundred years ago."

Loki sighed. "Poor Erza."

There was silence for a moment. "Do you guys know each other?" Lucy finally exclaimed. "I had a feeling when I first woke but –"

"We know each other," Natsu said. "Remember I told you about the time when I was living among humans? Well, I also got to know a few –"

Loki interrupted him. "You know the rules, Natsu," his tone was one of warning. "Princess, most of the kings guard are not humans. We are stellar spirits. You have probably heard of us before. Aries and I were a part of the organization Natsu worked for hundred years ago. That is why we knew each other."

"Why are you working for my father?"

"Because he offered us a contract."

She nodded. "Good. That is one question answered," and with that she turned to Natsu. "I'll go straight to the point, Natsu." The Dragon nodded. "Lucia used your father to make his life longer," she explained. "He has done the same to several dragons before your father. He plans to use you as well."

He didn't seem surprised at all. "I understood as much," he admitted. "But what does he need you for, I wonder?"

Sighing, she touched her en'you. "According to your father you are too strong right at this moment for Lucia to control you against your will," she explained. "I'm guessing that when he saw the en'you he knew that –"

"How do you know its name?"

She couldn't help but smile. He was blushing. "Your father told me," she told him.

"Did he tell you what it means?"

She nodded and a look of absolute terror crossed his face. "Lucy, you know you can take it off if you want, right? I meant to ask you in a proper –"

"I know," she said. "But right now… isn't it better that I wear it? We'll talk after we've dealt with Lucia, I promise."

He considered her for a moment. "You look quite serene at the moment," he commented. Then he shook his head. "But if I'm too strong to be bound then wouldn't it be easy for me to beat him?"

She shook her head at that. "You still have some things to learn. Or so your father says."

"Okay."

When Igneel woke later that day he ignored all of Aries's protests and started lecturing Natsu. He was very strict and kept his son going for three days in a row. In that while Natsu did not eat or sleep. Lucy spent most of her day chatting with Aries, worrying with Loki, sleeping and watching Natsu train.

On the morning of the fourth day Igneel declared that his son had learned everything he needed, though he warned him not to get cocky.

* * *

Well... here you go. I hope that answered some of your questions. If not ask me ;) as I have told you before it won't answer every question so you're welcome to ask me if you're wondering about something.

Thanks for all the reviews, sorry I haven't answered them but school has been cramming homework down my neck AND up my ass! I have another assignment due in a few hours and I've barely started. Tomorrow is gonna be piecefull as I don't have anything there, but this week and next *dies*

Thanks to my beta as always - though it seems you had a laugh this time over some of my "typos" ;)

Until next Thursday

- Pen


	10. Fight

**Chapter 09: Fight**

* * *

Since she had woken after their escape, they had stayed in a small cottage. Five people in that little space should have been a disaster, but somehow the anxiety that seemed to have hit them kept them in place.  
They took turns to keep watch in pairs. Igneel, though he was the only one who was out of duty, had insisted that they did this even though both Natsu and Loki were extremely sceptical.

They both insisted that if Lucia were to come and try to grab either Natsu or Lucy then he would do it and they might as well lead the fight to him than to wait for him to come to them. But Igneel insisted, said that his castle was too filled with spells and traps. Lucy agreed with the dragon. If Lucia was as powerful as it seemed then it would not be smart to move back into his domain.

It was lying just beneath the surface. The questions. The uncertain future. The fear. All those mixed feelings seemed to be kept in check as they so often were in pressed situations. They all knew that this could not last and maybe ... maybe that was the real torture, to know that something would happen, but not knowing when or how it would.

And then it _did_ happen. Out of the blue. No. Maybe not. There might have been signs. Lucy could not remember, but as she was thrown through the air, hit by the air pressure, she would like to think that they had just been stupid... and ignorant.

Everything was dark. Completely black. For how long, she couldn't remember.

But then there was light. And pain. And silence. Had she gone deaf? It was a possibility. But then there was a sound of something moving and someone was calling her name.

"Lucy? Lucy?" the voice was desperate. Afraid. A hand cradled her head gently. "Are you alright? The en'you should have taken most of the hit and you don't look all that hurt..."

"It hurts too much for me to be dead," she assured him and placed a shaking hand on his arm.

The first thing she saw was relief, but then she noticed his own wounds. "Natsu. Take care of yourself instead of me!"

He was grinning now - although she could also see the relief growing. "You know I can't do that," he told her. "Besides this ain't nothin'. Look! They're already healing."

And they were. Dragon magic was truly amazing, she reflected, but with the relief that flooded her senses came concern for others. "Where are the others? Your father? Loki? Aries?"

He sighed, suddenly avoiding her gaze. "Dad is gone. The explosion made sure of that. Aries and Loki are fine, they have gone back to the stellar planes to heal as all spirits do when hurt. For now... We're on our own."

"And that is probably for the best," someone drawled.

"Lucia," Lucy hissed as Natsu helped her stand.

"Ah, my dear cousin! I had hoped the explosion would render you unconscious for a while," he responded looking rather disappointed. Natsu mentioned for her to stand behind him. "Guess I wasn't that lucky. The power of the en'you is truly amazing."

"Don't talk to her," Natsu spat.

Lucia did not even spare him a glance. "Control yourself," he said, suddenly bored. "It was so much easier to control your father, with a son who was barely able to stand let alone use his true form. Quite easy to cut a deal."

A growl slipped past Natsu's lips, but he controlled himself. He knew that losing his temper, which she knew he had, would not help him at all.

"Monster," Lucy whispered. Then she raised her voice. "How can you do it so easily? Take away people's lives!"

He laughed at that. "I do not see it that way," he told her, and that was all the information she got for now, as he turned his full attention to the man shielding her. "Dragon, are you ready to do the same as your father?"

"No."

"So you are willing to sacrifice the one you love?"

Natsu hesitated to grab her hand. "She is standing right behind me," he said, his voice suddenly clear and confident. Lucy blinked. Something had happened to Lucia. She couldn't see it clearly due to the flames. The heat made contortions in the air and she could not focus on anything. "You won't be able to hurt her."

There was silence for a moment. Something was moving in the air, something she would have been able to feel had she been more powerful, but she was not and she would have to watch them from afar as they fought over not only Natsu's future but her own as well. It was a terrible feeling, not being able to help the ones you loved, but she would have to trust Natsu.

"Stand back, Lucy," Natsu said in a low voice. "Stand back and stay where you are. I need to know exactly where you are at all times."

She nodded mutely and took a few steps back, letting go of his hand in the process. "Is this fine?"

He shot a quick glance over his shoulder. "Yes."

"Leaving her to stand there," Lucia had raised an eyebrow. "That seems reckless, even for you." Natsu growled, but did not answer. He took one step forward and then stopped, looking at his opponent. They studied each other, and Lucy knew that they were looking for weaknesses in each other's magic. "But," Lucia drawled, "you are still young and naïve."

"That might be," Natsu said, "but I am not an old, weak man. You have no chance of winning. If you use any more magical power you will lose what life you have left. It has been too long since you tapped into my father's reserves."

"Is that your reason why I will lose?" He was acting bored once more. "You underestimate my will to live, dragon."

"I am pretty sure I don't," Natsu said. "I have seen plenty of humans begging for mercy over the last hundred years. Many will do anything for a second chance at life."

Lucia was suddenly interested. "Was it _you_ they begged for mercy?" His eyes darted to Lucy, maybe hoping that she would be so repulsed that she would do something stupid.

But she didn't, for she knew that he would not hurt humans, and then she saw his hands clench and he shot a glance back at her. "At one time, yes," he admitted. _What?_ "I have been ordered to kill."

Her feet started moving away. She had not expected this. Natsu was good, he cared for people and he believed in freedom. He wouldn't take that freedom away for anything. "But I was never the one to deliver the final blow!" Her feet stopped. He was clenching and unclenching his hands.

"Then you have a disadvantage," Lucia laughed. His voice was changing "For the only way you will be able to beat me is by –"

"No. I only have to wait for you to dry out and turn to dust," Natsu said. "You don't have that long."

Lucia's eyes widened and he suddenly changed. It was as if the madness had finally gotten to him and he threw himself forward. A cold hand tightened around her heart and she was overcome with a need to protect him. Her feet started moving and she threw herself in front of him.

"Lucy!"

The sorcerer stopped only few feet from her. "Move, child!" He was old. His golden hair was gray and his dark eyes were filled with rage, _madness_. "I cannot use you."

"No!"

"Lucy, move!"

"I won't!"

Something changed in Lucia's expression, and then he moved forward, so quickly he was only a blur, and she felt something hit just over her stomach. She lost her breath and would have stumbled backwards, but couldn't. There was a sharp intake of breath, but it wasn't hers.

The next thing she was aware of was pain. Her whole body was paralyzed with it. She felt her knees buckle and she fell. She hit ground and the pain blinded her. She managed to turn her head and tried to make her watery eyes focus.

There was a sword sticking out of the centre of her chest.

"_So that's why it hurts to breathe,"_ she thought absently. She found that she could think if she concentrated. The blade before her looked sharp enough to cut stone. The sword was in deep... half its length. She could actually feel it inside her. Her body throbbed around it and blood seeped from the wound with every heartbeat, welling up from where blade met tender flesh.

"Lucy," warm, gentle hands touched her arm. "Stay awake, please. I'll get you to a healer right away, I promise!"

She couldn't even respond with a nod. She wanted to but could not. She had pained him more than she meant to. Now tears welled into her eyes for a whole other reason. She had not thought Lucia would have gone this far. If so, she would have let Natsu –

No. Her body had reacted without her thinking and she would not have backed down. _But she had not meant to hurt him! _She only wanted to protect him.

"At least – " she coughed, "now I won't – be a weakness." It hurt to move, it really did.

"Lucy! You can't –" something wet hit her face. "You made a promise. Said we had something to discuss when…" He took a deep breath. "Just don't die! Stay awake, no matter what."

She wanted to promise, but couldn't. Her mouth opened but nothing came out. She couldn't promise. She wasn't even sure how long she'd live.

He stood, looked at her for a moment, his eyes pained, and she could see the trails of tears clearly on his face. Then he turned to face the man who had wounded her and the world slowly faded around her…

* * *

Guys... I am SO SO SO SO SO SOOOOOORRRY! I had completely forgotten! I hope you can forgive me!

And ... I'll be in Berlin 'till next Saturday so there the chapter will be a bit late too! I'm sorry! blame my school!

Thanks for all your awesome reviews and sorry if I didn't answer all of them

Thanks to my beta who hurried through this as soon as she signed on *hugs* you're the best

- Pen


	11. Wake

**Chapter 10: Wake**

* * *

She wasn't sure who she was anymore. She wasn't even sure _where_ she was. Everything was dark, black, and she couldn't move. She could remember being pierced by a sword, that it had hurt, that someone else had been hurt, but she could no longer feel the pain. She couldn't feel anything. She just was…

Slowly the memories came back, and she could at some point heave a sigh of relief. With her out of the way, at least Lucia wouldn't be able to use Natsu. She just hoped that Natsu had won. But why wouldn't he have? He was supposed to have been stronger, right?

_**So don't say your good-byes**_

Something was slowly happening over her… or was it under her…? She wasn't sure. Was she even lying down or was she standing? Was the scene actually in front of her?

People…

… crying…

… leaving a grave…

… _Lucy Heartfilia…_

That was her name! Lucy Heartfilia! She had been a princess!

_**You know it's better that way**_

But what else had she been? She recognized her father… her mother… Loki and Aries... They were all broken… but she had been of no use to them. They had needed a son. Now they were free. Maybe they could still have one…

"Lucy…"

Someone was still there when no one else was left. He was sitting in front of her grave… he was holding his hand over his eyes… his teeth were gritted together and in his other hand he was clenching a necklace formed as a red dragon.

_**We won't break…**_

"How could you be so foolish? If you had not …" He seemed unable to finish the sentence. Tears were running down his cheeks but his voice didn't even quiver as he sat there. "I could have dealt with him. He wouldn't have been able to hurt me."

"No…" she found she was able to speak now. "He would have hurt you!"

"He wasn't even very strong."

"But strong enough to…" she couldn't finish her sentence. "I couldn't just stand and watch!"

"How do you think it felt to stand there?"

"I had no other choice! And it completely removed his chances of winning!"

"You shouldn't have left me!"

"I didn't mean to!"

"You promised."

They were so close… Almost nose to nose.

But even if she should have been able to feel his breath on her face, she could not. She could only stare at him. Tears were still running down his face but he was no longer hiding his eyes, and they brought tears to her own.

… _**we won't die**_

And then the scene was moving away from her. Panic overwhelmed her; she didn't want to leave! She had to be with him! She needed him! He couldn't just disappear!

"_Natsuuuuuuu-!"_

_**It's just a moment of change.**_

It hurt. It hurt so much.

She didn't want to wake if this was what it meant to be awake. It was unbearable! Every muscle in her body seemed to work against it. She couldn't relax. It was as if she was being hunted by Lucia again. She wanted to get away, away! Away from this pain…

Warmth suddenly spread through her body and she was able to relax. …_safe… _a part of her brain whispered. _Safe. Natsu. Safe. Home. Safe._

She fell back into a slumber once again, but this one was not haunted by a future that could have been, but would now never occur, but instead was full of happy, warm memories.

When she woke the next time, there was no pain. She found it quite easy to open her eyes, and when she did she recognized her old room's ceiling.

Hope blossomed in her chest. Maybe this had all been a dream. Maybe…

She moved her hand to check if she even had an injury just over her stomach. Tired fingers hit bandages. Okay… so it_had_ all happened. But she didn't _feel _hurt. Why…?

Turning on her side, she was faced with a sleeping Natsu. "He wanted to be near you," someone explained. A woman. Lucy heard quick steps and a young woman with dark blue hair and deep brown eyes sat beside the dragon. "When I was treating your wounds, I had a long argument with him, as well," she giggled. "He has always been childish."

Lucy blinked. "You know Natsu?"

"Yeah," she said. "But only for about forty years. When Grandine died, she told me to come here. I'm Wendy Marvell, by the way, and please don't try to sit up, Lucy."

Lying back down on her back, Lucy blinked at the strange woman. "You know my name?"

Wendy nodded. "From the first time Natsu came storming into my house with you in his arms," she winked and held up a finger, "he said _please save Lucy!_ And that had to be you, right?"

"So… you're the reason I survived?"

"Yup."

"How? I didn't think healers existed anymore."

"Not among humans, they don't."

Lucy gulped. "You're… a dragon, right?"

Wendy nodded. "A Sky Dragon. Natsu's a Fire Dragon."

"Oh… thanks for… saving me, Wendy."

"No problem," the girl beamed. Then she nudged Natsu. "Natsu. Lucy is awake."

His head was out of the mattress in a second. "What?" he was looking around as if expecting her to be out of bed. "Really?" He turned his eyes to her and she saw the happiness swimming in their debts. "Lucy," he whispered.

"I'll be outside," Wendy said, "And, Natsu, remember that she is not allowed to sit!"

Lucy wasn't sure he had heard her. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," she whispered, feeling the tears forming in the corners of her eyes once more. "Did you win?"

His eyes darkened for a moment but then the happiness seemed to win. "Of course I did," he said. "I had to make sure you didn't die of stupidity."

"I'm sorry, Natsu," she whispered.

"It doesn't matter," he whispered as he pulled her into an embrace. "You're home and that's all that matters."

Her hands clenched in his shirt and the tears flowed freely.

* * *

Here I am xD back from Berlin with the 10th chapter - only 2 more to go. I hope this chapter was as touching as I wanted it to be. The song is "All We Are" by One Republic and will be on the sountrack, you will see on my AN of the last chapter. The soundtrack is a list of songs that inspired this thing and I hope you will take a look when it gets there.

Thanks so much for your reviews and understanding of my lateness. Again I'm sorry I didn't answer all of them.

Thanks again to my beta xD

c'u next week

- Pen


	12. Father

**Chapter 11: Father**

* * *

With Wendy's help, she recovered faster than she ever would have. In reality she would not even have survived without her help, but she was happy that she had. She dreamed of that alternate future more than she would have liked and she often woke up with tears in her eyes, Natsu already holding her.

She had noticed in one of the first hours after having woken that he had taken the en'you off of her. She did not question his actions for the first couple of weeks, but when she could move like she normally did, and Wendy had gone home, she did confront him.

Spring had suddenly attacked them and it was raining heavily outside. She had quickly cornered him in the kitchen, and though he seemed quite taken aback by her action she did not falter. "You kissed me here," she said accusingly. "Why?"

He stared at her for a moment, then a soft smile formed on his lips. "Are we having that talk now?"

"Yes."

"Because you –" he took a step forward, she took one back in surprise "- were teasing me, and I could not resist."

She took another step back. "What is that supposed to mean?" Anger suddenly welled up inside of her. "You don't just kiss someone –"

"Unless you love her."

"- if you don't –" she stopped, surprised. "Excuse me, what?"

"You heard me," he hopped onto the counter. "Is it that hard to understand?"

She hesitated, couldn't even look at him. "No… it's just… you're just so… blunt."

As she spoke – or rather stuttered – he reached into his pocket and pulled something red out of it. He held it out to her. She was allowed to make the decision herself. "Is there a possibility that you might take this back?"

Taking a step back she looked down at the serpent-formed necklace. "Won't it be cursed? You who live such a long life…"

"Don't think about that now," he said, his voice gentle, but she could see the hurt in his eyes. "I'd rather have you for a short time than not have you at all."

She looked up, unsure, into his steady eyes and somehow she found the strength to reach out and take what he offered. Before attaching it to her neck she pulled him down to her level and kissed his cheek. "I love you too."

With that she let go and moved away, smiling at him as she placed his gift around her neck.

* * *

The Bond was made, in secret, and only between the two of them. It was not at all like a wedding, but quite a lot easier. If her father approved, not that it mattered (what had happened to her?), then they would probably be forced into a wedding. The ceremony was quite simple. He pulled her down into the Chamber, where he explained the process to her.

First he pulled the en'you off of her. From its eyes, he pulled two small red orbs, and merged them together before telling her to touch it. When she did, it created a golden spiral in the crimson magic and he explained that it now held a bit of each of the other's essence. An essence, he explained, isn't magic, and it isn't part of the soul, but it is a part of the person's being, something that never changes not even if you are in different worlds.

Then he parted it once more and gently pushed one orb into his own stomach and the other into hers. It didn't hurt, even though it might have sounded that way. Immediately she felt connected to him and although there were so many things going on all of a sudden – sounds, smells – it didn't really matter.

Only he mattered. It was all there ever should have been.

The next couple of days showed her how little and how much the bond really meant. She still wore the en'you, she still slept in her own room and she still spent much time in bed as she was still recovering. Wendy visited once in a while, but was mostly gone. Natsu was by her side most of the time, but insisted that she spoke to her father first before they started acting official. She agreed, not that they didn't fall asleep beside each other from time to time.

He had not changed the way he treated her, neither had he changed the way he was himself. But maybe he had always known? She didn't know, and she didn't think about it. He insisted on making her laugh and having fun and maybe that was the main reason why she loved him so much, because, to him, she really wasn't a princess.

And maybe that was the real curse Lucia had cast over her? That she would never be able to step back into that role again. That she _would_ in fact leave her parents behind. Of course, he had not known then what his curse would lead to.

And with all this said and thought, Wendy one day claimed that she was able to travel. They planned that she visited her father the day after and though Natsu tried his best to convince her to let him come with her she knew better and told him to wait for her to come back. It might take a couple of days, but she _would_ come back.

He grudgingly accepted, though she was sure, when she finally got on the road, that she saw something in the sky over her that definitely wasn't a bird.

She was attacked by old friends the minute she entered, but as soon as they had said their welcome they let her go. They could clearly see that she meant business, though they did not know why.

After bathing, eating and changing into suitable clothes, she called on her parents. Her mother was crying and hugging her as soon as she entered, happy that her little girl was back. Lucy reported to her father as she had been taught from little and he listened intently, although she could see his expression darken.

As soon as she finished he spoke his mind. He was happy that she had survived her encounter, but he could not let her go to someone like Natsu. It would have no value to the kingdom.

"Father," she said calmly, "you would not have me at all had it not been for Natsu. I would have died had it not been for him. Lucia would have found me immediately had it not been for Natsu."

"I will not discuss this with you, Lucy," he declared. "We are happy that you are home –"

"Oh, I'm not staying," she responded in an arrogant tone. "You won't keep me here."

"Control yourself, daughter," her father snapped and she flinched. Not only did he not usually use this tone with her but it brought back memories she did not want to think of. "You are still –"

"No, I am not," she snapped. "I haven't been for months!"

"Now now, you two," her mother chided. "Lucy, your father is tired. Why don't you take a turn with me in the garden?"

The princess hesitated. "Sure, mother."

And so they left her father to his own thoughts. As soon as they left the room, her mother started speaking. She told her daughter what had been going on while Lucy had been gone. Her parents had adopted a son who would grow up to take the throne, and, though Lucy did not notice it, her father had truly missed her. "I am ready to let you go, Lucy," her mother said. "I would also like to meet this young man of yours. But I have no power over your father and I cannot risk his reign by starting a scandal. And neither should you. You might deny your heritage but your blood does not agree with you."

Lucy listened in silence. She was happy that her mother supported her, even if she could not show it to her husband. "I want to be with him," she told Layla. "I can't not be with him. And mother… there is a reason why I'm saying I cannot keep the title as princess. Not only have I changed mentality over the last two years… but –" she took a deep breath "- I've already accepted him."

Her mother stopped and for a moment she looked outraged. Lucy was afraid she had just lost her only ally, but then her mother's features softened. "You remind me so much of myself," she laughed. "You really do love him, don't you?"

"Of course!" How many times had she told other people this the last two years?

"Yes," she muttered to himself. "Tell me of this bonding ceremony. It isn't a real marriage is it?"

And so they moved on to easier subjects. It was nice to be home, she could not deny that. But as she studied her old friends she realized how little she liked them anymore. They were all sucking up to her, giving fake smiles. Why had she never realized how fake nobles were? Now she finally understood why she had not been lonely with Natsu.

Her father she didn't see much of. Her mother she spent much time with, and on the day she was to leave she turned up unannounced at her father's study.

"I am leaving today, father," she announced. "I do not need your blessings to be with the man I love. I hope you will accept us in court at some point."

She curtsied and spun to exit. But he called her back. "You have my blessings, Lucy," he sighed. "But I would appreciate it if you rebuild the castle. I would also like it if you would allow me to give him a title. That would make things much easier on my part."

A smile forced itself onto her lips. "Thank you, father."

And then she saw him smiling for the first time in two years. "Well… It wouldn't be a good thing if I couldn't see my daughter," he said.

She curtsied once more. "I'll see you in a few months, father."

"I'll make your mother visit so you can plan the wedding," he called after her.

* * *

Okay. So. This was the last chapter. I considered another, but it just didn't work out. Sorry. The epilogue remains, thought. Will it be a happy ending? A terrible parting? Or something else entirely?

That's it for this week folks.

Thanks for reviews. Thanks for reading. And thanks to my beta.

Now *clears throat* excuse me while I run screaming for the nearest hidingplace - I have a chemestry exam tomorrow and terrified

- Pen


	13. Epilogue

**Epilogue: Never Far. Never Lost. Never Alone**

* * *

The graveyard was empty, as always. The mist was covering the grounds, gravestones and dead trees. Everything here was dead. Everything was as it should be in this forgotten place.

Everything but one thing – an old hooded being wandered across it. The ruins he saw in front of him were not something he had not seen before. It did not discourage him, but showed him memories that should have been forgotten long ago.

This place… this ruin of a castle had once held kings and queens. It still did, but then they had been dancing in court laughing and… The light of memories blinded him and he once again saw her smile. She had been the most beautiful creature in the world.

_… sword…_

He blinked as flashes of an attack, meant for himself, reached his conscious mind.

But she had not died then. Thank goodness. They had had all the years they needed, and though he had missed her for the last few centuries he knew that his time had come. They would be together soon.

_…children were laughing running across the yard…_

Her essence still lingered here, held back by the part that was still with him. Sitting down in front of her grave he sighed.

_Lucy Dragneel._

_Never far. Never lost. Never alone._

Something their eldest daughter had come up with. They had all been pained by their mother's death, but as she had once stated: their relationship had been doomed from the beginning. That was how it was with all Dragons. But that didn't really matter, they had been happy.

They had had three beautiful children. Resha, Mirajane and Hamrio. They had all been broken when he said goodbye but he, as every other dragon, knew when his time was over. They would live several centuries before it would be their own turn.

_"Natsu…"_

The darkness broke suddenly over the grave and he rose, astonished by what he saw. Warmth filled his cold old body and he smiled for the first time in a while, even though he also felt the tears prickle in his eyes. She looked as beautiful as he remembered. Standing there, young again, with her arms wide open. She was welcoming him home.

And he sighed his final breath, contentment filling him as he fell into her arms. "Lucy."

The hooded figure suddenly lit up the whole graveyard as his body erupted in flames. When the light faded, the ash fell to the ground, untouched and gravitating towards the bones that had already disappeared beneath the earth.

* * *

"Come on, Natsu!" Someone, a guy, exclaimed. "Don't do that, it's disgusting!"

Lucy sighed and turned from the railing. And she had thought that taking a boat would be more peaceful than being on the road. Two guys were standing a few meters from her, or rather, one was leaning against it in a relaxed manner and the other was leaning over it looking very sick.

"Shut up, Gray," the guy looking sick mumbled and slapped his hand across his mouth, as if afraid of throwing up. He had spiky pink hair and was wearing a black waistcoat with gold trimmings over his chest, short white trousers that reached just under his knees and black sandals. Somehow she knew he had completely dark eyes.

She had seen him somewhere before…

Moving over, she didn't even realize what she was doing before she had her hands on his temple. The young man beside Natsu looked at her with a puzzled gaze. "Careful, Lady, he might throw up on you," he warned.

"The name is Lucy," she corrected him as she gave the correct amount of pressure to his temples. "And don't worry I know what I'm –" she blinked, looking down at the change she saw in his face. _Memories… happiness…_ "Natsu?"

_Dragon._

He looked up, seemingly normal now. "Luce?"

_No!_

She felt her chest clench. Pain. She took a step back.

"Hey, Natsu, do you know this chick?"

A smile was slowly spreading across his face. "Shut up, ice-brain," he mumbled. She took another step back. "Just for once."

"What?"

She spun.

"No, no, no, no, no!" she heard him say. "Lucy! Wait!"

She didn't make it five steps. She hadn't even expected to get that far. And then he grabbed her around the waist and whirled her around. She half sobbed, half laughed. When he put her down she turned back to him. "I can't do this again," she told him, her hand resting on his chest. "How did this even happen?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, yes it does."

"Why?"

"It just… it just does!"

"That's not an answer, Luce," he laughed. "And you know it!"

"But I –" she whispered. "I can't… we were… the last relationship was…" She trailed off.

"It doesn't matter," he told her. "We're both humans this time! We can –"

"Natsu!" He jumped and flinched. He was suddenly looking scared. Which was weird as Natsu was never scared.

"Yes, Erza?" his voice had turned into something along the lines of a teenage boy, it was heartbreaking.

Lucy turned to see a young woman, her own age, standing with her hands on her hips, looking angry. "You're making a spectacle of yourself, and…" her anger disappeared. "Why aren't you lying half dead on the deck? Who is that?"

His features changed again and his hand landed on Lucy's shoulder. He was making sure that she wouldn't try to run away. "This," he was beaming, "is Lucy."

She stood there, hesitant for a long while. She didn't know if she wanted this. She didn't know if she wanted a love so strong that, if she got into it, she couldn't live without it.

He gave her shoulder a squeeze and she took a chance. Again.

"It's nice to meet you," she said.

"You too," the young woman, Erza, said.

"How did you do that trick that stopped his motion sickness?" Gray asked.

"It's a secret."

_**I tried to paint you a picture**_

_**The colours were all wrong**_

_**Black and white didn't fit you**_

_**And all along**_

_**You were shading with patience**_

_**Your strokes of everything**_

_**That I need just to make it **_

_**And I believe...**_

_**Lord knows I failed you time and again**_

_**But you and me are all right**_

* * *

Songs that inspired this story:

_Fearless – Falling Up (first verse)_

_All We Are – One Republic_

_One day – Trading Yesterday_

_The Islander – Nightwish_

_Buried Beneath – Red_

_Savin' me – Nickelback_

_Someday – Nickelback_

_Far Away – Nickelback_

* * *

Well. Here we are. At the end of a story that has been on the run for a while. It felt longer than the last, though that has probably more to do with my life than with the lenght or amount of chapters (it was basically the same). I hope you guys enjoyed this. Here is the the epilogue and the end of it all.

I was highly inspired by the songs above but to different chapters. I've done some vids to about half of them but not ONLY to FT. If you're interested there is a link in my channal.

I hope you enjoyed the ride as much as I did. It has been great to read all your reviews and I apologize for not answering them all. I hope you had fun, were saddened a bit and that you enjoyed their happy ending :)

Thank-you all and thanks, my beta xD

Until next time

- Pen


	14. SEQUEL UP

**Small Announcement**

****Hi guys!

For those of you who enjoyed this story

I just wanted to tell you that I have uploaded a sequel

some time ago

If you're interested in reading some more about

the world where Dragons still live as humans

you are welcome to take a look

when the second part is over

I will upload a third one

so there are still plenty to have a look at

It is called Indecision of the Heart and can be found

on my account.

- Pen


End file.
